


Training

by Beregond5



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8187145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beregond5/pseuds/Beregond5
Summary: When Ianto had tracked down Jack Harkness in order to beg him for a job, he was prepared to do just about anything. He hadn’t expected anything quite like this, however...





	

When Ianto had tracked down Jack Harkness in order to beg him for a job in Torchwood 3, he was prepared to do just about anything; just as he had assured the man in the midst of capturing that pterodactyl.

Of course, he hadn’t expected anything quite like this: wait for the familiar screech that could only belong to Myfanwy, check his stopwatch and then, if it was indeed the time (like now), cry out “Incoming!”

Tosh was the first to react, grabbing her laptop and rushing to the safety of the greenhouse. Owen dropped his scalpel and abandoned the alien he was presently dissecting, while Suzie took cover under her desk. As for Ianto, he remained under a makeshift shed, waiting to see where Myfanwy’s ‘little’ present would land.

He didn’t have to wait for long. A disgusting splat later, Ianto actually felt relieved that the only thing that had suffered the consequences of a certain barbecue-flavoured meal was the floor. This time.

“Clear!” he announced, declaring the emergency as over.

“You guys okay down there?” Jack’s voice sounded from the upper levels. Indeed, the man was looking down from a rail, a whistle in one hand and some kind of kibble in his other. 

“Peachy,” Owen grumbled and stepped out of the sheet he had covered himself with. “Hey, Jack! How long did you say the toilet training would take?”

“I didn’t,” Jack replied.

“Shit,” the medic said.

“Aptly put,” Ianto deadpanned, and he went to fetch a bucket.

**The End.**


End file.
